As is evident, the sharpness of the cutter and its positional relationship to the comb are important elements in the operational efficacy of electric shavers of the vibratory type. Another factor is the vibrational frequency. The more rapid the vibration, the greater the number of cutting strokes which will take place as the shaver is moved over the skin. The frequency of vibration will depend on the motor and on the weight of the cutter itself. In the interest of high vibrational frequency, the weight of the cutter blade has been reduced about as far as is practical; however, it would be desirable that still higher frequencies be attained.